


The Curious Case Of The Human Soulmate

by Andian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Other, Science Fiction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: Commander Heaver's diplomatic meeting with a Carusian took an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Curious Case Of The Human Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The world busted open and the air was knocked out of Commander Heaver. She stumbled backwards, arms and legs and everything shaking as she stared wide-eyed at the translucent green being in front of her. “Oh,” they said softly, one tentacle still raised where they had touched her hand. “This shouldn’t happen,” they then added. Heat was still spreading from their brief point of contact, Heaver’s nerves singing with it. “What’s happening?” she gasped. “Something curious”. They reached for her again and the heat seemed to burn her skin and insides. “A human soulmate,” they whispered. “How weird. How wonderful.”  


... 

Commander Heaver ( _beautiful name_ ) felt like she was losing herself. In her own feelings or the feelings of the alien ( _Ikra_ ). Even worse, those echoes of a voice not her own ( _sorry, will try being quiet_ ). Heaver felt a pounding headache coming on and closed her eyes, least she became overwhelmed again. The alien … Ikra was three rooms away. Still she could feel their worry. Worry and one word, drumming on repeat through their minds. _Soulmate_. I don’t want a soulmate, Heaver thought almost panicked. (… _sorry_ …) echoed back the answer. And at least in their shared regret, their feelings matched.  


... 

Soulmate, Commander Heaver realized quickly, was an insufficient euphemism by the universal translator. There were health checks, too many to count, diplomatic talks, boring as always, and so much staring from other Carusians that Heaver felt her already little patience wear even thinner. “Don’t mind them,” Ikra said softly. They took this more graciously than she did, Heaver had to admit. Appropriate for a diplomat. But sometimes their skin seemed to lose its soft greens and Heaver felt a pang of worry not her own. “Don’t mind them either,” she mumbled awkwardly. Warmth bloomed in her instead of an answer.  


... 

Contracts were signed, formalities were exchanged, and then Commander Heaver was finally free to return to work. “Save travels,” Ikra said stiffly afterwards. “Uh, thanks,” answered Heaver. They wouldn’t be required to live together or even stay in contact. “Carusia would not impose its traditions on its allies,” Ikra had said smoothly. Hiding any potential disagreement away from Heaver and their link. No more shared feelings at all once Heaver left. Dismay spread and it was her own. “Write me!” Heaver blurted out. “Please,” she added softer. Surprise, too sudden to be hidden, then soft hope. “I will,” answered Ikra.  


... 

Two days later Ikra’s first message arrived. It politely inquired about Heaver’s wellbeing while elegantly sidestepping the whole soulmate issue or anything of actual substance. It was bland to the point of offense. Heaver stared, thinking that she shouldn’t answer. Clearly she couldn’t be soulmates with someone this boring. Curiosity however won out in the end, as always. As did remembering Ikra’s feeling of loss as they parted. “Almost blew up our ship”, she typed. No answer for a few hours and Heaver wondered what she’d expected. But then a message pinged. “How?!” and Heaver could help her spreading smile.  


... 

“Who’s that?” Heaver should have known better than to look at her communicator in the mess hall. “Nobody,” she said but realization already dawned on Chirrow’s face, as did a smirk. “Your soulmate?” The mate part was emphasized. Heaver glared. “Just because you can’t get any doesn’t mean we’re all desperate.” Loud laughter and thankfully the attention shifted. Leaving Heaver with the picture Ikra had sent. Blue robes, nicely contrasting their green skin. Pretty, Heaver thought and then flushed. Just the mate comment, she thought. If she kept staring at the picture, it was nothing but appreciation for color coordination.  


... 

„You didn’t,“ Heaver said, staring dumbfounded at the screen. “Not to the Hallion ambassador!” “I merely said how he uses his three brains continues to astonish me.” Ikra’s expression didn’t change but their skin turned a mischievous darker green, their chin-tentacles curling delighted at Heaver’s loud laughter. “I wish I’d been there,” she said. “I too wish you were here.” A pause, long and heavy and Heaver thought of hours spent talking through computer screens. Of her staring at Ikra and Ikra looking back, their skin light mellow greens of happiness. “I also wish I was with you,” she whispered.  


... 

“Down!“ Chirrow yelled and Heaver dropped to the ground without thinking. Another blaster shot over her head and she hated it when simple exploration missions turned out this way. Maybe Ikra had a point, she thought, raising her own blaster. Maybe diplomacy was actually a preferable alternative option. She shot, thinking she’d might even tell Ikra that if she survived today. All while trying not to wonder when fighting to live and see another day had turned into living to see Ikra again. In the middle of a firefight after all, it never did well to dwell on such things.  


... 

The convention hall bustled with diplomats, whispered negotiations mixing with loud arguments. Heaver hated it. Hated how she was responsible for their security, both from outside threats and each other. She straightened her dress uniform, comfortable as a shortcut through asteroid fields, and wished she was somewhere else. She was hungry and _bored, so bored, if the Ambassador of Hallion kept talking for two more seconds they’d_ … Heaver froze. Across the room the boredom changed into confusion and then something else. As Heaver’s eyes met with Ikra’s over the crowd, their shared happiness engulfed them until they felt nothing else.  


... 

Her skin was burning and it wasn’t enough. She needed more, needed all of Ikra. Another tentacle joined the one already inside of her and Heaver moaned loudly, returning the favor as good as she could. Waves of pleasure flooded through her, her own or Ikra’s, and it didn’t matter, it was all the same. “Feels so good,” Heaver mumbled. Spots of deep dark green on Ikra’s skin and she could feel their happiness, their need and want. And between all, their love. All consuming and overpowering. _Love you_ , echoed between them, one shared thought, and the world busted open.


End file.
